


Across The World

by Ssuunnyyyyyyyy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssuunnyyyyyyyy/pseuds/Ssuunnyyyyyyyy
Summary: Somewhere across the world, Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr lead very different lives.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Across The World

Somewhere across the world, Aaron Burr was born in a mansion with loving parents and an excited older sister.

Somewhere across the world, Alexander Hamilton was born in a run-down shack at the edge of the sea. He was known as the son of the town whore ever since.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, two year old Alexander plays with his brother in the transparent blue ocean water.

Somewhere across the world, two year old Aaron tries his best to comfort his crying sister. Their parents would come back, he was sure of it. They never did.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, four year old Alexander and his brother run across town, stealing fruit for fun from all the angry vendors.

Somewhere across the world, four year old Aaron and his sister are dressed in black, standing in a room with two wooden coffins. Aaron finds a special sort of unsettling irony in the way that his grandparents had devoted their lives to religion, saying that God would help them in their times of need. In the end, He didn’t help them one bit.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, eight year old Alexander eats a plain slice of bread while he watches his parents yell at each other.

Somewhere across the world, eight year old Aaron watches with wide eyes as his sister accidentally knocks over the glass vase. It shatters. When his uncle finally storms in, asking who the fucking hell did this, Aaron raises his hand. He never knew what a broken rib feels like. He knows now.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, ten year old Aaron stays up all night, reading books about famous lawyers.

Somewhere across the world, ten year old Alexander cries and begs his father not to leave. He leaves anyways. Alexander never sees him again.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, eleven year old Alexander laughs with his mother as he accidentally trips over a rock while running in the sandy beach.

Somewhere across the world, eleven year old Aaron applies to Princeton. He’s too young. He doesn't get in.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, twelve year old Aaron studies harder than he’s ever studied before.

Somewhere across the world, twelve year old Alexander sees through the foggy haze of sickness for the first time in weeks. He sees his mother, her chest unmoving, lying still next to him. He sobs, burying his head in the moth-eaten blanket.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, thirteen year old Alexander finds his cousin’s body hanging from a noose in his attic.

Somewhere across the world, thirteen year old Aaron applies to Princeton again. This time, he gets in.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, fourteen year old Alexander was placed in charge of a trading charter.

Somewhere across the world, fourteen year old Aaron talks less and smiles more. He hides his tears behind his smile. His sister just ran away and she didn’t even say goodbye.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, fifteen year old Alexander reads every treatise on the shelf.

Somewhere across the world, fifteen year old Aaron meets an older man who pushes Aaron into a dark alley and sucks bruises onto his neck. Afterwards, the man gives him money, and Aaron is too naïve to turn him down.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, seventeen year old Aaron wonders what it would feel like to have friends who would miss him once he’s gone.

Somewhere across the world, seventeen year old Alexander fights against the waves and the winds of the hurricane. One moment, Alexander and his brother are holding hands. The next, they aren’t.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, eighteen year old Alexander writes about the hurricane.

Somewhere across the world, eighteen year old Aaron cries out as the man thrusts deep inside of him. It burns worse than the fires of hell. Thinking back, he never should have accepted the money.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, nineteen year old Aaron slices deep into his wrists with a sharp, sharp knife.

Somewhere across the world, nineteen year old Alexander stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. He can’t wait to be in New York.

\--------

Somewhere across the world, nineteen year old Alexander Hamilton exits the ship. He can’t believe he’s finally here. With the few coins he has in his coat pocket, he buys a newspaper. The headlines read, “Nineteen Year Old Princeton Prodigy Aaron Burr Found Dead By Suicide.” Alexander frowns and looks at the picture of said “Princeton prodigy” below. He finds a young man with extremely handsome features smiling for the camera. Alexander reads a little about Aaron Burr’s history - the death of Esther and Aaron Burr Sr, the death of Jonathan and Sarah Edwards, the abuse of Timothy Edwards, the Princeton applications, how Sarah “Sally” Burr ran away, how William Patterson was currently being tried for rape. Alexander thinks that perhaps, as fellow orphans, they could have been friends, or maybe even something more.

He tosses the newspaper away. He never got the chance to know Aaron Burr personally. After all, at the time, Alexander Hamilton was all the way across the world.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people that have read this, sorry if my writing is terrible (it's my first time attempting a story). If ya like it, please hit the kudos button or comment (I really appreciate those)! Thanks!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Same City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751355) by [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)




End file.
